Inside Their Minds
by Lulu C. T
Summary: What's our beloved character's REALLY think of each other and the world. :D hehe...MAJOR OOC.
1. Seto Kaiba

**_AN/ In no way do I own the song "Rich Girl" -snickers-_**

Hey there. I'm Seto Kaiba and everyone calls me a conceited jerk. Well. I am. But. I am a HOT conceited jerk. So hah. I have everything I want…except the title of master of games. That little twerp on steroids stole it from me. Gah. I HATE HIM. In my own little world I am so the master of games. So there. Hmph. I AM NOT CHILDISH MOKUBA. GOD. I'm just emo.

You know that song, "Rich Girl"? Yea. See. I'm going to buy it's rights and change its lyrics. 'I am a rich boy, dunadunadunadunadunnnaaaa. I have all the money in the world so I am a wealthy boooyyyyy.' See! It fits PERFECTLY. Now. Repeat after me. Seto.Is.So.Smart…and.Hot. Yes he is. What? Of course I don't have mirrors plastered to every part of my room. That's silly talk.

Kay. So now you think I'm rambling about nothing don't you? How I'm obsessed with that KC sign. GUESS WHAT. I am. I even have the toothbrush to prove it. Yes. Now on the market are Kaiba Corp toothbrushes and Mintalisious Blue-Eyes Toothpaste. Only for three payments of 69.99 folks. Step right up.

Now. Something that annoys me more then the small-fry Yugi is his girlfriend, Tea Gardner. She can just rant on and on about friendship. If I we're Yugi I'd have ditched her a long time ago. Like a really long time ago. Like SEEYA BIZNATCH. Stfu about the friendship already and get a LIFE. I hear they have some on sale in the KC Dollar Store. (Yes there is one. Just check.)

My arch rival Joey. I personally think he's a low down good for nothing mutt. Who has nothing better to do then croon over his younger sister. Even I am not that bad. I've got dignity. Joey. You really need to find someone else. Like Mai for example. It is so painfully obvious you love her and she loves you. Great. Now I sound like that guy Doctor Phil. The whack-job from America…I have cable. Gosh. Can't a guy keep anything to himself? No.

Ryou Bakura. The wimp. He's worse then Yugi when he's off the 'roids. I mean come on. His quote is "Ow, my arm." How pathetic is that**! (A/N/ I am going to kill Kaiba. RIGHTNOW. Interesting fact though. Ryou shares the same B-day as me. :D Sept 2. ISN'T THAT AWSOME?)** He's got this other evil side. I think he's schizophrenic.


	2. Tea Gardner

**_AN: There isn't to much to write about Tea except friendship. xD Sorry for the shortness...THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS!_**

**_Emiko- Absoloute Anime is accurate with stuff. :D_**

**_Bella- xDD thanks._**

**_Ojosnegro-I might do an ending chappy with him. BD _**

**_Twilight Soul Taker- He is SMEXY. BEYOND THE POWER OF THREE AND CUPCAKES. -die-_**

**_Dark-lite- I KNOW. Kaiba's a jerk. D:_**

**_Dragon Heart- tehe. xD thanks. _**

LIKE OH MY GOD. Hi I'm Tea. AND I LOVE FRIENDSHIP! I mean, doesn't EVERYONE! Gosh. Of course they do. I mean, you must be hatin' if you don't love friendship.

How about I tell you all about my awesomely friendship loving friends, kay? Kay. So like first there is Yugi. He is so hot in his taller manness. Yay! AND he loves friendship and even believes in the heart of the cards. How hot it that? Oh. And sweet. Teehee.

Friendship, friendship, friendship. That big meanie, Seto Kaiba, doesn't listen to my friendship stories. I have pouty face on, but I bet you can't tell. I bet all he needs is a big hug! And a few friendship flowers. He's just to emo…

Yay! Now for Bakura. He's like ok. But he has girly hair that smells like coconuts. It's crazy good. It be better if it was Passion Fruit or or or…FRIENDSHIP SCENTED! Friendship is like chocolate and cupcakes and tea parties and cookies and tomatoes and candle scent all together. I KNOW! I SHOULD MAKE A PERFUME. Hot darn am I bright. OH! COOKIE! Excuse me now…


	3. Yami Yugi

_**TwilightSoulTaker: xD yes...yes it is. haha.**_

**_Bella: Fear. COCONUTSPWN._**

**_Emiko- Emo is emotional. xD yeee._**

**_Darklitespirit: speechal. Tea must die. huzzah!_**

* * *

Howdy. I'm Yami Yugi. I like muffins…or do I? I'm not sure. I mean, I don't even know my past. How emo. I mean sad. Hahahaha. No. IT'S NOT FREAKING FUNNY. YOUR SO MEAN. GOSH. I HATE YOU. I'm crying now. CAN YOU SEE THESE TEARS!…wait. You can't can you? DAMN. I like pineapples. They're tangy. Like tangarific. TANGTASTIC. YES. 

I still like muffins. Especially banana nut. Yum. OMG. LIKE THAT SONG. BANANAS. B-A-N-A-N-A-S! I love that song. So much. KAIBASOCAN'TBUYOUTGWEN. That be wrong. So very wrong.

…I like erasers. They erase things. Like that moustache Yugi drew on me on night. It was curly. Yay. I mean…boo. I don't like facial hairplz.

You know what? Tea is such a dingbat person. YEA. She's annoying with her freaking' friendship speeches. I just smile and nod and all is good. But one time. She dragged me along on a date. And this freaky dude challenged her to a dance off or something and she won. I wish that guy would have taken her away. But I was stuck with her for the rest of the night. …She smelled like a pear. AND I HATE PEARS.

I like candles. They have fire on them. Yes. FIRE. I like fire.

Do you realize how much hair gel I have to use in the morning? It's about five or six bottles. I think…We spend roughly 300 dollars on hair gel a week. That's why we're always dueling for drugs to sell on the black-market. I MEAN. For money. PLAIN 'OL MONEY. Yea.


	4. Yami Marik

_**AN/You all totally rock with these reviews! Most I've ever gotten. ;D I'm running kinda short of Ideas, but Mokuba Kaiba's up next! Yeehaw 'till then my friends!**_

_**

* * *

**_Yeehaw. Hi. I'm Yami Marik. FEAR ME PUNY MORTALS AND TREMBLE BEFORE MY GREAT POWER! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHHAH…HAHA…yes. Well. I like fuzzy pink bunnies and cupcakes…I MEAN. Bombs and guns. Oh yes. And hair gel. I mean, even my hair is for more superior to that lame brained pharaoh's. You know, I can do a pretty mean impression of him. Ah how I do remember those late night comedy clubs and how the high prei-…of course the high priest wouldn't get so drunk he'd pass out and I'd have to drag him to a tomb and throw him in. Of course not. Hah..ha. Shutup. I never said anything. 

My pathetic hikari is almost as bad as the Pharaohs. But at least he's normal sized and doesn't look like a ten year old. (AN/ Little Marik was so adorable in the series. I wanted to hug himmm.) Yea. So. My favorite drink is green herbal tea- wait. No. I like…uh…RUM. Yes rum. That's what I'm drinking now. Yes.

hiccup What? I didn't drink and drive offica. Does driving a duel monster count anyways? hiccup WAIT! You can't arrest me! hiccup Imma send you to tha shadow realm! hiccup GERROF ME! OFF. hiccup Hahah. FOOLS. They think they can take me but they can't! HAHAH. …ow.

….

….

….

Ow. My head is pounding. Oh my ra! The time! Crud. I'm arrested. What I do? I don't remember. Why me? Pssh. Ah well. Byeeee.


	5. Mokuba Kaiba

Thankies for the reviews! I'm lazy.. he... I'll type your names up... sometme XDD

* * *

Greetings. I'm Mokuba Kaiba. Do you know what I have to live with! Gosh. SAY SETO IS HOT AND DIE. I swear I will come after you with a stun gun. Wait no. A CATTLE PROD…. Insert evil laughter

Once when I came home from school he had sold the mansion for an Oreo factory. I slept under the boiler for a month. It was harsh. The rats didn't mind. He didn't consider the fact he could have bought both. Nitwit.

He's weird, but he can be a good big brother and come in handy. When we were out trick-or-treating last year I only got a piece per house. (AN/ Them cheapos.) So at one of the houses Seto was all like, "Twenty bucks says he gets the whole bowl." And I did. It was so good.

You know what? I should cut my hair. Seto says it's my "look". He's just weird. Sometimes he forgets his medicine. I have to force feed him it sometimes. I'm so evil. insert more evil laughter …What? I just don't feel like laughing.

Rebecca Hawkins is hot. We are so getting married. Cause I said so. (AN/ Of course I'm not on crack.) Then we can move to a beach side house and stuff. Cause that's hot. Like Paris Hilton would say. She's hot too. Oh. I'm such a player.

I feel like some Oreo's now. I'll just skip over to the factory then. Uhm. Bye. 'Till the forced marriage of Rebecca of I may the force be with you.


	6. Duke Devlin

_**AN/ I haven't touched this story...thing...in forever. XD; forgive me. I planned on doing another five as a new "book" but...ne. whatever. HERES DUKE. :3**_

* * *

I am Duke. Hear me roar.

…

I like dice a lot.

So one day. I got my ears pierced. JUST FOR DICE.

Haha.

My father was gambler. I think. I don't remember. BUT IT WOULD EXPLAIN MY LOVE FOR DICE AND MAKE FOR AN INTERESTING BIOGRAPHY NOW WOULDN'T IT?

I made Joey wear this dog suit once.

…

It was funny.

Like. Some furry convention. In the middle of a game of DUNGEON DICE MONSTERS.

People say I have girly eyes.

What do they know?

How do they know…I'm not just emo and use excessive amounts of eyeliner for the hell of it? WELL YOU DON'T SO THERE.

…bitches.

I can be emo.

I'm girly. I have eyeliner.

All I need to do it cry and whine.

…

Actually. Being emo. Can mean being happy too…

So…

I could dye my hair pink or something and ooze rainbowy happiness.

I like the girly eyeliner thing better…

…

Rah. You can all leave now.

Wtf.

Stop reading this.

You have no life…

DICE RULE.

Peace out, yo.


End file.
